Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, training pants, and adult incontinence undergarments, absorb and contain body exudates. They are also intended to prevent body exudates from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as, bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. A disposable absorbent article, such as a disposal diaper, may be worn for several hours in a dry state or in a urine loaded state. Accordingly, efforts have been made toward improving the fit and comfort of the absorbent article to the wearer, both when the article is dry and when the article is fully or partially loaded with liquid exudates, while maintaining or enhancing the absorbing and containing functions of the article.
An important component of disposable absorbent articles is the absorbent core structure. Absorbent core structures typically include absorbent polymer material and cellulose fibers. The absorbent polymer material ensures that large amounts of bodily fluids, e.g. urine, can be absorbed by the absorbent article during its use and be locked away, thus providing low rewet and good skin dryness. The absorbent core structure is typically profiled, i.e. provided with regions of different capacity.
Some disposable absorbent articles, like disposable diapers, have been made thinner by reducing or eliminating these cellulose fibres from the absorbent core structure. To maintain the mechanical stability of the absorbent core structures, small quantities of adhesive material, such as thermoplastic adhesive materials, are added to stabilize the absorbent polymer material. Resultantly, absorbent structures having the required permeability/porosity, reduced gel-blocking, and that form stable structures in use or transport are provided.
However, it was found that some of these profiled absorbent core structures with reduced cellulose fibre content may not always provide satisfactory acquisition speed.
Therefore, there is still a need to provide absorbent core for disposable absorbent articles which are thin and deliver good fluid handling performances.